


Lake Placid

by Splat_Dragon



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anyone seen Lake Placid?, Arthur hurt me when he said that :(, Bull Gator, Swamps be scary, This could've gone so wrong, This mission reminded me of it, Yeah I thought it was Country Matters for a long time, country pursuits, om nom nom, so it did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: "Hurry up Arthur! Just, just don't look behind you!""Fire off a couple of warning shots, just to pretend you care!"





	Lake Placid

It was hungry.  
  
It was always hungry.

That was to be expected, of course, for a being so large.  
  
Someone was in its swamp, their legs agitating its waters. It swam forward, as silently as it could, intending to see what had dared venture into its home. Human, definitely. It had long learned to recognize their footsteps and, besides, no animals dared enter its swamp.  
  
It raised itself, just enough, eyes peering out of the water. A large man—two bites, perhaps, bigger than most of its meals—with dark hair. He was calling out in that tongue of theirs, and approaching where the other one had hidden, where it had been waiting for him to leave its shelter in the tree.  
  
It could eat him. Could lunge forward and see if he was really two bites worth. But one doesn't get to be as large as it was, as old as it was, by being a fool. And it could tell that, if it waited, the human would get the other human out of the tree; it would have two humans for dinner with very little work.

So it inhaled, and sunk below the water. The scent of blood was strong; it could still taste the treed man. It eyed the legs of the man as he sloshed through the swamp, nearing the small isle, slowly swimming forward. It would be easy enough to lunge, to roll and to drown and to eat, but this man was going to do all the work for it, bring its prey back within reach.

And then it could feed.


End file.
